


the greatest pain

by averageTM



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averageTM/pseuds/averageTM
Summary: What was the worst pain has Peter ever had to endure?Please read A/N before reading.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny blurb. This is kinda sad? I don't know?
> 
> Also, Peter got married early...like, really early. Before the train crash. And the baby was unplanned and after much deliberation, they decided to keep it. So obviously, they're heartbroken. That's about it.
> 
> I imagined his wife to be from Narnia/knew about the existence of Narnia, and somehow she was brought back with him. I had a vague plot for the background of their story, but I'm not sure if I want to write it! Let me know if you're interested!

What was the worst pain has Peter ever had to endure?

Injuries sustained from war? When the White Witch slashed his arm or when Miraz dislocated his shoulder? Or when he got hit by an Ettinsmoor giant's club and got flung into a tree?

Sure, those hurt. But as Father Christmas had said, battles were ugly affairs and Peter had had ugly scars to prove it in his old body. It was part and parcel of leading an army into war. Not many people escape unscathed. Peter thanked Aslan every time he returned to his family back at the Cair, mostly intact.

Compared to the injuries of his people, his wounds seemed like nothing but a scratch. His people, who fought courageously, who trusted in him fully, who gave up their lives for him. If he could, he wished to take all their pain from them for himself.

But even then, it wouldn't be the worst pain he had ever experienced.

He felt pain, anger and anguish when they were sent back from Narnia. When he was stuck in a boy's body he hadn't had for a decade, when he could no longer see the trees dance, or hear the Talking Beasts engage with each other. He missed Narnia dearly, and the pain of losing a kingdom Aslan had gifted to him nearly made him vomit.

But yet, it wasn't the worst.

He felt more of it when they almost lost Edmund. When the guilt of having pushed Edmund to go to the White Witch suffocated him. When she said that Edmund were to be killed on the Stone Table. When she had stabbed his little brother and he looked too pale to have a beating heart when they finally got to him. When Edmund took an arrow for him way too close to his heart and his breath came out in gurgles. But Edmund survived. Edmund came out stronger then ever. It had happened far too many times that Peter was sure that Aslan planned to keep his brother with him for a long time.

He had never felt it as bad as he did now. He had never felt pain that was threatening to burst in him and tear his heart open and rip it to shreds.

The sight that was right in front of his eyes.

She looked so tiny in that huge bed, holding the sheets tight in her small fists, shaking uncontrollably. Her face was blotchy, eyes desperately holding back unshed tears. She held her knees to her chest and Peter thought he'd never seen someone so small.

_I'm sorry, Mr Pevensie but your wife has miscarried._

She chokes back a sob as the first tear slipped.

All he had to say was her name before the dam broke.

She began to wail and Peter's heart breaks all over again. She clutched the sheets to her chest, as though clutching her heart could stop the physical pain she was feeling. Peter would take the pain if he could, but from seeing her in that state and of the loss of his Little One, he didn't think he could. Aslan only knew how she was feeling, from having the Little One grow inside her for 3 months and to have them gone suddenly.

He gathered her into his arms, sobs wrecking her petite body. She tensed, trying to push him away. Peter knew it was a defence mechanism.

"Shhhhhh..." he began, holding her tighter and rocking her slowly. He continued until she relaxed against him. "Let it all out, love."

He would be lying if he said his voice didn't shake and crack. He would be lying if he said he didn't need the comfort as much as she did.

It was a shared pain, but it was the worst he has ever felt. And by _Aslan_ , did it hurt. He had never felt something as deeply as this. He prays to the Lion that the both of them would heal and that they will eventually see that this was what has been intended for them.

But for now, he sits with the love of his life in his arms, the loss of the only other person they loved as much as they loved each other hanging over their heads.


End file.
